¿El Fin?
by Yan-Yae
Summary: La última batalla y 10 años después de la misma.


**¿El Fin?**

**Disclaimer:** No soy Rowling, ni me jacto de escribir como ella...

**Resumen:** Los últimos momentos de la batalla y 10 años después de la misma.

**Notas:** Hola a todos espero que estén bien... Esta es mi primera historia acerca de Harry Potter, la escribí hace como un año y no me animaba a subirla, jeje. Como es la primera se la dedico principalmente a mi Bicho (mi novio), también se la quiero dedicar a Ohju y aprovechar para decirle que me esta matando con la intriga y que actualice pronto...

No los aburro más, a leer.

La lluvia caía mezclandose con la tierra, la sangre y las lagrimas derramadas.

Todo a su alrededor era un desastre. Maldiciones iban y venían.

_Caos._

No pudo evitar pensar en Ginny. Su pequeña Ginny. La vio peleando con Rodolfus Lestrange. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver como la verde maldición se dirigía hacia ella, volvió a respirar al ver como Neville la socorría y tomaba su lugar en la batalla, dispuesto, según noto, a vengar a sus padres.

Busco con la mirada a Hermione, consejera y voz de su conciencia. Recordó a la niña de 11 años que había conocido en su primer viaje a Hogwarts, la niña insufrible que peleaba todo el tiempo con Ron se había convertido en toda una mujer, aunque aun peleaba con su pecoso amigo. Estaba corriendo en dirección de la menor de los Weasley.

Instintivamente intento hallar a Ron.

Su mejor amigo. Su primer amigo. El que siempre le daba su apoyo cuando despertaba de una pesadilla y lo ayudaba a recomponerse. El que daría su vida por él, y por el que él daría su vida. Su hermano, su familia. Ahora viéndolo allí, peleando contra tres mortífagos solo, se dio cuenta de que nunca le había dicho cuan importante era en su vida... y se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho.

Delante de él, yacía inerte el cuerpo de Albus Dumbledore. El anciano director se había enfrentado a Voldemort y, aunque había logrado herir al oscuro mago (quien se había desaparecido), no había logrado sobrevivir.

- Expelliarmus- escucho a sus espaldas.

- Protejo- grito girándose rápidamente- ¿Atacando por la espalda? Pelea de frente, cobarde.

- Ahora no tiene a nadie que te proteja, morirás.

- Entonces te llevare conmigo.

En ese instante se desato, la que Harry sabia, era la última batalla.

Esquivaba maldiciones al mismo tiempo que las lanzaba. El hombre frente a él las esquivaba con increíble facilidad.

Estaba terriblemente cansado, no soportaría mucho más. Entonces lo supo, no saldría vivo de esa.

Harry noto como varios mortífagos se dirigían hacia ellos, uno le lanzo una maldición.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, vio una figura alta, vestida enteramente de negro, desviar la maldición con un perezoso movimiento de su mano.

Harry se congelo al notar de quien se trataba.

- Severus- pronuncio Voldemort, con sorpresa.

Snape no respondió, pero Harry pudo notar la mueca de autosuficiencia en su cara antes de que comenzara a derribar a cada mortífago que intentaba acercarse a ellos. Pudo ver que a su profesor de pociones se le unía una persona un poco más pequeña. Su pelo rubio platino empapado por la lluvia, parecía brillar en la noche.

Draco Malfoy, su némesis, lo estaba ayudando.

El rubio lo miro solo una vez antes de seguir peleando y Harry alcanzo a escuchar un "De nada, Potter" traído por el viendo.

Se había descuidado un momento, momento que Voldemort utilizo para enviarle un cruciatus.

Estaba tendido en el lodo, sentía cada parte del cuerpo quemarse, desgarrase. Ese dolor que ya conocía pero del que no se acostumbraría jamas.

El dolor ceso.

Intento sentarse y sintió como era ayudado por un par de manos. Cuando enfoco la vista se encontró con los asustados ojos marrones de su mejor amiga.

- Harry, tienes que salir de aquí- dijo una voz a la izquierda de Hermione. Era Ron, tenia una feo corte en la frente y observo que salía bastante sangre del labio inferior de su amigo.

- ¿Dónde esta Voldemort?- pregunto.

- Lupin esta luchando con él, vamos, no tenemos tiempo- dijo apresuradamente Hermione.

- No lo entienden, ustedes deben salir de aquí, yo debo quedarme, es mi pelea- exclamo exasperado.

- Avada Kedabra- vieron un resplandor verde y temieron lo peor, voltearon justo a tiempo para ver como Remus Lupin esquivaba la mortal maldición.

Suspiraron.

- Si tu te quedas, yo también- declaro Ron.

- Y yo- agrego Hermione.

- ¡No!, ustedes deben irse- grito Harry.

- Harry, hermano, no te estamos pidiendo permiso- le dijo Ron con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Argh, son un par de cabezas duras y- Hermione lo miro inquisitivamente-... y gracias, por todo.

En cuanto se pararon tuvieron que tirarse nuevamente al piso para evitar ser golpeados por el profesor Lupin, que había sido despedido por el aire.

Escucho una risa cruel y volteo para ver a Voldemort con una horrible sonrisa en el rostro.

- Terminemos con esto de una vez, Potter- grito.

Se puso de pie escoltado por Ron y Hermione.

- Estoy aterrorizado- murmuro Harry.

- Nosotros estamos contigo, Harry- lo apoyo Hermione.

- Y también estamos aterrorizados- lo acompaño Ron.

De la varita de Voldemort salieron varias llamaradas que se dirigieron hacia el trio, Hermione convoco un potente escudo, las llamas chocaron en el y desaparecieron.

- Imperius- dijo apuntando a Ron, que no pudo evitar la maldición a tiempo-. Ataca a Potter- ordeno.

- Ese hechizo no funciona conmigo- contesto Ron.

- Avada Kedabra- las temibles palabras fueron pronunciadas por Voldemort.

- Avada Kedabra- gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Lo que no podía hacer un solo rayo, lo lograron tres.

Lord Voldemort cayo muerto.

Al igual que Harry Potter.

En una amplia habitación, iluminada por la luz que entraba por la ventana, podía escucharse claramente, además del sonido del agua corriendo, sonar un despertador.

Pip, pip, pip

El joven pelirrojo que se encontraba durmiendo en la gran cama de la habitación se removió molesto entre las sabanas verdes.

El sol de verano entraba por la ventana dejando ver las múltiples pecas del chico y encendiendo aun más su cabello.

PIP, PIP, PIP

- Hermione, por favor apaga ese aparato muggle de una vez- suplico aquel joven de 28 años, tapándose la cabeza con una almohada.

- No puedo- contestó ella desde el baño.

- Lo odio, no se porque aun lo tenemos aquí- comento mientras lo apagaba.

- Si no lo tuviéramos te quedarías dormido todas las mañanas- le respondió ella apareciendo en la habitación con el pelo húmedo y un elegante vestido negro.

- Estas hermosa, amor- le dijo, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Gracias- dijo sonrojándose un poco.

- Me encanta cuando haces eso- dijo Ron sonriendo.

- ¿Cuándo hago que cosa?

- Cuando te sonrojas- contesto.

- ¿Solo cuando me sonrojo?- pregunto pícaramente.

- También cuando ríes, lloras, estudias, gritas... bueno... cuando gritas no... pe-pero el resto del tiempo también me encantas- se apresuro a agregar al ver como lo miraba su reciente esposa.

- Bien, vístete, no quiero que se nos haga tarde.

10 minutos después Ron esperaba a Hermione mirando un album de fotos de cuando iban a Hogwarts.

Fotos en las que aparecía junto a Hermione y Harry sonriendo y jugando, ocasionalmente aparecían con ellos Ginny, los gemelos o algún otro compañero.

Al llegar a la ultima pagina del album se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas. Allí estaba la ultima foto que se habían sacado juntos, él y Harry. Estaban brindando por el fin de curso en Hogsmeade, justo antes de que se desatara la batalla.

- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Hermione abrazándolo por la espalda.

- Solo recordaba- respondió.

Hermione miro la ultima de todas las fotos, era la del día que recibieron la orden de merlin primera clase.

Allí estaban Severus Snape, a su lado, Draco Malfoy un poco despeinado, Neville que parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso. En la parte central de la foto se encontraban, ella del lado izquierdo, en el centro no había nadie y del lado derecho Ron. Ambos sonreían tristemente y miraban de vez en cuando el espacio entre ellos.

- ¿Recuerdas como le grite a Draco cuando se puso en ese lugar?- pregunto Ron.

- Casi se muere del susto, no se había dado cuenta que ocupaba el lugar de Harry- le contesto señalando el espacio bacio entre ellos.

- Lo extraño tanto- dijo Ron con la vos apagada.

- Yo también, amor. Aun tengo la sensacion de que en cualquier momento entrara Hedwig por la ventana con una carta suya preguntando como estamos.

- Buenos días a todos- saludo el pelirrojo poniéndose enfrente de un gran grupo de personas Todos ustedes saben para que nos hemos reunido hoy aquí... Para festejar el décimo aniversario de la muerte de Lord Voldemort.

Muchos asintieron.

- Pues, déjenme decirles, que yo no vine a festejar una victoria. Yo vine a rendirle tributo a un amigo, mi mejor amigo. Al que solían llamar El niño que vivió, cosa que él odiaba, y de los que muchos de los presentes se han olvidado.

- Pero quiero que él sepa que los que lo conocimos y luchamos cada día junto a el aun lo recordamos y lo tenemos presente cada día.

- Una gran persona dijo una vez: "Quienes nos aman jamás nos dejan. Permanecen aquí- se llevo la mano al pecho- en nuestro corazón"

- También creo que las personas a las que amamos no mueren realmente, pues viven en nosotros, este pensamiento me permitió seguir adelante, por mi, por las personas que amo y siguen con vida y, por sobre todo, mi amigo, por Harry Potter.

-Hola Harry, lamento no haber venido en todo el mes, es que realmente no tuve mucho tiempo, con esto de que somos finalistas en la copa mundial de quidditch nos han triplicado los entrenamientos. El otro día estaba tan cansado que me quede dormido sobre la escoba, no sabes como se puso el entrenador "No me importa que seas el mejor guardián del mundo, Weasley, debes entrenar de todos modos"... bueno, en realidad no dijo que era el mejor pero soñar no vale nada.

-¿Sabes? Te tengo una gran sorpresa ¡Vas a ser tío! Sí, nos hemos tardado. Le dije a Hermione que quiero que sea niña, una igualita a ella (por cierto, prometio venir mañana antes de ir a San Mungo, dice que no tendrá muchos pacientes), pero estoy seguro que será pelirroja. Ella dice que será niño, que hay mas probabilidad de que así sea, y terminamos discutiendo entre risas, lo mismo de siempre, creo que el día que dejemos de pelear tendremos serios problemas. Tú lo dijiste una vez, nosotros funcionamos así.

-Sé que Ginny viene seguido y habla contigo, pero no debe haberte dicho esto, aunque tal vez te haya consultado antes de tomar la decisión, bueno, no importa, lo que pasa es que le dio el sí a Neville antes de ayer, por eso no creo que lo sepas, y al fin están de novios. Seguro que estarás feliz, siempre quisiste lo mejor para ella.

-Mis padres y hermanos envían saludos, aunque Percy sigue diciendo que estoy loco por hablarle a una lapida.

-Bueno Harry, debo irme, mañana tengo partido y debo descansar. Deséame suerte, adiós.

Fin

Y? Y? Y? Y¿Que les pareció? Díganme, díganme, díganmedíganmedíganme, Y NO ME DIGAN ME!... ejem, creo que me sobrepase, perdón.

Es casi to' de Ron, creo que toy un poquiiiiiiiiiito obse con el colo lindo, y no pude evitar meter al profe boni boni.

Weno, por fa dejen su comentario sé que a veces da fiaca pero me gustaría mucho que opinaran sobre esta historia, como es la primera que escribo... De todos modos muchas gracias por leer hasta acá.

A me olvidaba, si alguien tiene un titulo mejor para el fic le agradecería que me lo dijera, este es malisimo

Besos desde Argentina


End file.
